


I thought we were mates

by Yougaythen



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: I am fully aware none of this will happen, mentions of Jack Thompson and phil, or the what could happen in tomorrow’s ep (4/1/21), the continuation of today’s preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen
Summary: When jack stops Callum in the square and tells him that a meeting will be held Callum has no choice but to tell Ben before someone else does. How Ben reacts surprises Callum.
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	I thought we were mates

Ever since he left jack that night all the jumbled words scrambling around in his head trying to work out how he could solve this, work this out to his gain and Thompson’s loss and the idea that he just wanted to help people so prominent as he shifted around in the bed, the weight of Ben next to him and he couldn’t lose this, not now and not ever. 

Then came the run it with jack the next morning, Callum heading out for a run to try calm his busy mind, running on only barely an hour of sleep. If he didn’t get up and leave Ben sleeping in that moment then he knew words would spill out and the instant regret. 

“I thought we were mates” hung in the clouded air, tears gathering in the corner of Callums eyes and the weight of the world fell on his shoulders, Ben couldn’t find out like this and he knew he couldn’t, breaths becoming heavy as the darker clouds filled the sky, dipping into the ally of the vic he had to gather his thoughts, and compose himself enough to tell Ben himself before anyone else could. 

The moment he noticed the chill making its way through his hoodie he knew he had to move, he had every hope that Ben was still in bed, checking the time against his phone and heading for the front door of the house, “your back” Ben calls from the kitchen, at that moment Callums heart sinks he takes off his hoodie and trainers at the door, wiping his eyes before heading to Ben in the kitchen. 

“How was it” Ben questions, Callum dipping his head down, hand under Ben’s chin pulling his head backwards and taking a kiss from him, holding over his lips as if it was his last.   
“Cold” he forces a smile when he pulls away from Ben, the harsh sound of the chair feet across the kitchen floor where he placed himself down “we need to talk” he ushered out barely above a whisper “hmm” Ben looks at him confused, barely recognising any of the words “we need to talk” he says again, slightly louder ensuring Ben can hear him. “Is everything okay” he returns, reaching over for Callums hand, Callum snapping it away before he can even touch skin to skin. 

Getting up to put the breakfast things away he moves around Callum, who’s got his head in his hands resting against the table “Thompson”  
he breathes out, knowing he has this one opportunity to explain “he’s been doing all these things and Stuart tried to kill him and yet he didn’t and now he wants you and Phil” he cries, Ben dropping the bowls into the sink water and sitting back down beside Callum “the bug in the arches wasn’t Ian, it was me and he made me wear a wire home here and told me it was all legal, he wanted Phil and I had to buy time because if he didn’t take Phil he was taking you” he rambled out, breathing becoming heavy once again, just waiting for the sound of Ben leaving. 

“come here” Ben speaks up after a moment of silence, his face a picture of confusion yet not a single bit of anger, Callum offers out a hand and Ben gladly accepts “I needed to tell you a long time ago, tell you before it got to this but he was tracking me everywhere. The bruises that I said were just me hitting things well that was him he punched me and Stuart hit him back and it’s just one big mess and I tried to ask jack for help but I think he’s just making things worse” he continued, tears all too familiarly falling from his eyes and he internally wished that Ben would just get up and run, run far far away from him so he didn’t have to fight anymore, he didn’t have to lose the one thing that kept him going. “We will get through this” he smiled, placing hand under Callums chin to connect their eyes for only a moment, thumb coming up to wipe away the tears that were trailing down his face and onto the material of his top. 

“you aren’t leaving” that look of uncertainty painted as though it was in a museum “no” Ben returned “I need you and I know that right now you need me too, you have made me the happiest I’ve ever been and dad, I’ll sort him and this jack stuff, see what he’s actually doing and we will sort this together, teamwork” he smiles, pushing any anger he may have bubbling away. “You didn’t choose to do this and I know how much working there meant to you but maybe if it’s going to be like this all the time you should think about it” “I know” he returns “now come here” Ben stands opening up his arms for Callum, the moment their bodies meet Ben grips on, the reassurance that Callum needs that Ben isn’t going anywhere “I’ll always protect you” he whispers against him. 

“If we are being honest” Ben starts “well I was willing to hurt dad just to get you back, and you really thought I’d leave you over this” he laughs slightly, the realisation hitting Callum “you almost hit him for me” he questions wanting to make sure he heard Ben right “you have no idea how much I needed you then and never will, I wouldn’t ever leave you, not again and not ever, and dad he will understand that you did this not to hurt him” Ben assured before taking Callums hand and leading him into the sitting room “so are we having this cozy day or not” he continued with a smile. 

He knew deep down that phils reaction wouldn’t be the easiest, he would be angry but with the right explanation between them they could sort this, sort everything because for once family did have to come first even if that meant risking themselves to save each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was put together really quickly after today’s preview so I’m sorry if there’s any mistakes in it
> 
> As always kudos are appreciated!


End file.
